Butterflies
by Rebel of Humanity
Summary: Oneshot.  Alex likes Paige.  She just has trouble telling Paige how she feels... maybe because she keeps hiding in the bathroom.


**A/N: Hey it's the Rebel again, back with my second oneshot. Right now I'm getting practice for my chapter story... hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters. Please don't sue me!**

**Butterflies**

Alex shifted uncomfortably in her chair. What ever last little thought that she had about the slightest chance about her being normal was shattered by the second. Most people get butterflies when they're nervous, _she_ didn't have butterflies. No, they felt more like flesh-eating moths from the Amazon, tearing apart her stomach and clawing their way out through her stomach wall. Yep, freak. Look up the word in the dictionary and you'd find her picture with a giant bold caption.

She sighed and put her head down on her desk. "Fucking bio."

It didn't help her mood at all that her Biology teacher was old enough to be a Korean War Veteran, hell, he probably was. "Mycology is very important to our everyday lifestyle. Mycology is the study of fungi..."

"God do you know where you can put that fungi?" Alex mumbled to herself. She wanted to go lay in a dark corner and rot. Ha, that was funny, rot. Like a fungus... wait... well it made sense in her mind. Just as Mr. Smith was about to start his lecture on the fabulous local species of toadstools, the bell rang. Audio salvation, hallelujah!

Alex ran quicker out of that room than she had ever before. Her overwhelming desire to die was replaced by fleshing eating moths (again) as soon as she turned the corner. Less than twenty feet away from her was the cause of all her anxiety: the beautiful Paige Michaelchuk. Alex smiled wide as she briskly walked over to Paige, regaining her composure just before saying, "Morning Paigey."

"Alex!" Paige squealed wrapping her in a hug, "What a pleasant surprise."

Alex blushed, "Ya well you know..." Real smooth Alex, real smooth. She mentally kicked herself, closing her eyes and flinching at her stupidity. When she opened her eyes again, she realized Paige was watching her intently, a confused look plastered on her lovely features.

"Um, hun... are you have a mini seizure or something?"

"Um..." Shit. Not good not good not good not good. "What are you talking about Paige?"

"Well just now you looked like you were embarrassed and started um... twitching?"

Alex blushed cherry red. "Oh ya that, um... i inherited that from my mother." No, she inherited her mother's stupidity. Rotting in that corner was starting to look really good again.

"Oh well... okay." Paige turned her attention back to her locker as she searched for her books. "Well were you just stopping by to say hello or did you want something?"

Alex didn't hear Paige, she was too busy staring intently at her lips. "Alex? _Alex?"_

"Shit!" Alex snapped her head and her eyes went wide.

Paige scoffed disbelievingly. She wasn't a fan of vulgarity. "Come again?"

Alex was beginning to panic. "Um you know what Paige I need to go talk to Marco, I'll see you later, bye!" Alex turned around and headed straight for the girl's room, she felt like she was going to vomit.

Paige chuckled a bit and waved awkwardly, "Bye hun." '_Marco's locker is the other way' _Paige thought to herself. She shook her head and closed her locker door.

Alex burst into the girls room. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" Luckily Alex was the only one in the room at the moment, otherwise people would have witnessed her talking to herself. More points to tip the weirdness scale!

Alex stepped over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face and rubbed her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark hair fell from behind her ears, and her cheeks were still a light shade of pink. How could she still be blushing? She exhaled deeply, debating whether or not to leave the restroom. She was already late, she might as well skip. She slinked over to an open stall and closed the door, squatting on the toilet seat. This was an all too familiar scene, in fact, it happened two days ago. She scoffed at herself. This was where it all happened...

_Alex had made a habit of being an idiot in front of Paige, and she went to go hide in the restroom, as usual. However, unlike today, she was not alone. Two minutes after she came in, her ears perked up to the light- hearted laughter of Paige and Hazel._

"_I'm telling you hun, it was adorable. She could barely speak!" Paige said in between fits of giggles. "Hey, I'm not reading into this too much am I?"_

"_Paige, have you see the way she dresses? She has to be a lesbian," Hazel answered. _

"_Ouch," Alex thought. "That's rough." Who were they talking about? Heather Sinclair? She was a pretty crappy dresser..._

"_Hey be nice, I like the way she dresses, it suits her," Paige retorted. Okay, couldn't be Heather, Paige hates her. Then who were they..._

"_Paige, if you like her, then go for it. I've known you for a long time, and I know, Paige Michaelchuk always gets what she wants," Hazel said with a smile._

_Paige liked someone? A girl? Alex's brow furrowed in confusion. She instantly felt jealous._

"_Thanks hun, I really appreciate that." Alex looked up through a crack in the door and redirected her attention at Paige._

"_No problem Paige. Just make sure Alex doesn't punch me or anything, should you you two decide to date," Hazel said while patting Paige on the back._

_Alex froze, her eyes went wide. Paige liked her? HER? Alex Nunez? No, had to be another girl..._

_Paige sighed contently, "If you had told me last year that I would fall for Alex Nunez, I would have called you insane. Now, it feels insane without her..."_

_Alex nearly fell off the toilet seat. _

_Hazel chuckled, "What ever you say Paige. Well we better go, gym class and all. Mr. Armstrong is looking fine! Some of us are still straight."_

_Paige lightly punched Hazel's arm, "Real nice hun, real nice."_

_When she was sure the pair were gone, Alex slowly walked out of the stall, a smile forming on her dark features. _

Then reality set in. Alex realized just as she had left the bathroom that day, it would never work. Her and Paige were too different. Paige was a cheerleader, _the head cheerleader. _Alex was a _nobody_. It was like going against nature. She didn't have a chance, she couldn't have a chance. It would never work.

At least that's what she thought. When in doubt, she did what most of her friends did, consult Marco.

"_Hey Marco."_

"_Hey Alex, pull up a chair." Marco smiled warmly at her._

"_Thanks," The nice thing about Media Immersion, Mr. Simpson was always late. "Um... I need some advice."_

"_Sure, what's up?" Marco looked at Alex intently, curious as to what her problem was. He always liked talking to her, it made him feel special, since she opened herself up to so few._

"_Um.. okay, I'm just going to jump right into this," She ran a hand through her raven colored hair before speaking again, "If you like someone, and you found out they like you, should you go for it?"_

_The Italian boy raised his eyebrows. "Oooh, Alex is crushing on someone?"_

_Alex sighed, "Marco, focus! I really need your help."_

"_Okay okay," He smiled again, "What's this about girl?"_

_Alex looked at the floor. "I like Paige, okay?"_

_Marco's face lit up, "WHAT??? YOU DO??? OH MY GOD THAT'S SO AMAZING-"_

_Alex hastily covered his mouth, "Will you keep it down?!" She hissed at him._

"_Sorry! But you like her?"_

_She gave him a look that said 'duh'._

"_Wow... that's great... so she told you?" Marco asked._

"_No, I overheard her and Hazel... in the bathroom... I was hiding and..." Marco gave her a puzzled look. "Um... ya. Anyway, did you know about this?"_

_Marco instantly looked guilty. Alex slapped his arm, "You knew and you didn't tell me?"_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know! I didn't want to ask if you were gay or bi and have you kill me!" Marco waved his hands trying to defend himself._

_Alex frowned and shook her head,"Alright, whatever. Not that it matters anyway."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Marco now wore a concerned expression._

"_Well even though she does like me it's not like it would work anyhow."_

"_Opposites attract," Marco smiled at his own wisdom._

"_True. But I doubt people mean polar, complete social opposites. I'm poor, she's queen of Degrassi. Get it?"_

"_Alex," Marco put his hand on her knee, "You asked for my opinion, I think you should go for it. Really."_

_Alex sighed, "Believe me I want to but... I just don't know. I'm scared I guess. What if it doesn't work out?"_

"_Since when did Alex Nunez think about the future?" _

_Alex cocked her head sideways and thought about that, "Well I-"_

"_And since when did you ever care about what other people think?" Marco's tone became more intense._

"_True but-"_

"_And since WHEN did Alex become afraid of her feelings?"_

"_Okay Marco I-"_

"_AND SINCE WHEN-"_

"_Okay okay, Marco!" Alex grabbed his shoulders, "I get it. Calm down."_

_Marco blushed a bit, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I just want you to be happy."_

_Alex smiled, "Thanks Marco, really."_

_Marco pulled her into a hug, "Anytime Alex."_

_They shared another smile before Mr. Simpson stumbled into the room. They turned back to their respective computer, glancing back to each other and chuckling softly._

Alex half smiled to herself as she thought about that day yesterday. Then she snapped out of memory lane, realizing where she was. She had walked all the way out of school and onto the front steps of Degrassi. Woah, even though she stopped smoking weed (due to Paige's request) she still zoned out a lot. She had to stop doing that.

Just as she stepped down to the next step, she spotted the lovely blonde objection of her affection. She immediately tensed up, but then calmed herself down. This was her chance, her one shot. It was perfect timing, no one was around and classes were over. She pulled out a small box of tic-tacs, popped one in her mouth, then sauntered over to Paige. She was cool, she was hot, she knew exactly what she'd say, she-

"Oh hi hun!" Paige threw her arms around Alex's neck.

_She forgot everything she was going to say._ Alex's eyes went wide. Her mind went blank. _'Shit not again!'_

Paige smirked at Alex's panicked expression, "Everything okay?"

Alex smiled, trying to regain her composure, "Yeah, great actually. I wanted to talk."

"Okay, let's talk," Paige linked arms with Alex as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Alex looked at Paige, for the first time she made ye contact with her. Paige gave her a sideways grin. That was the confidence boost she needed, "PaigeIreallylikeyouwillyougooutwithme?" Alex slammed her hand over her mouth. That came out too fast. God she was stupid, stupid stupid stupid stupid-

"-stupid."

Paige let out a breathy chuckle,"Um, what?"

Alex shook her head, this was going all wrong. She had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry, you know what Paige I'll talk to you tomorrow, I gotta go."

Alex tried to turn and leave but Paige grabbed hold of her wrist. "Wait a minute!"

Alex whirled around, confused. "Alex what did you say before?"

"Um.. stupid?"

Paige laughed, "No before that."

Alex's eyes darted left and right, "Um... I wanted to talk?"

"After that hun," Paige smiled and let go of Alex's wrist, taking hold of her hand instead.

"Um..." Alex stepped forward slowly, interlocking their fingers. "Paige I-"

Paige cut her off with a light kiss. It was chaste, like most first kisses were. But it was still amazing. Their lips brushed around each other, leaving Alex stunned as Paige pulled away.

"Wow," Alex whispered.

"What?" Paige's eyes glittered in the sunlight.

"Paige..." Alex wrapped her arms around her neck, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Paige smiled brightly, "Of course."

They leaned in again, this time kissing more deeply. Alex's body no longer felt like she had butterflies, she was filled with something else. Something much, much better. Love.

**The end! What did you think?** **Please Read&Review!**


End file.
